wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/I/29
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2=XXIX | sekcja3=Zwłoki Chwedźka | poprzedni=Rozdział XXVIII | następny=Rozdział XXX | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XXIX Zwłoki Chwedźka Styczeń otulał świat obfitością śnieżyc, ściął go mrozem krzepkim. Istny cud przyrody. Połacie zmarzniętej bieli wiszą na gałęziach. Drzewa niby kolumny białe, podszycie niskie lasu, krępe leszczyny, drobiazg drzewny zanurzony w chmurach sypkich, bieli nieskalanej, wszystko pławi się jak w kąpieli. Potężna, niewysłowiona pogoda, białości przeczystej poświęcona. Na rozstaju dróg, w lesie wilczarskim, stały małe saneczki zaprzężone w parę koni. Hawryłko drzemał na koźle, konie chrupały siano z wielkiej więzi położonej przed nimi. Dokoła bór głuchy, krakanie wron, jednostajny lament wróbli i szum drzew iglastych. Grześko przechodząc linię leśną, dojrzał saneczki, poznał czyje są; zawrócił w tę stronę i wkrótce stanął obok Hawryłka. Zbudził go. - Gdzie bojarzynka? - Na Temnyj Hrad prijszła. - Sama? - A szczoż. - Boże chorony! a czegoż ty tak daleko stoisz! - Tak kazała, to i słuchaju. Trzeba żdaty. - Toż wiorsta drogi do zamczyska a śniegu po kolana. Dawno przyjechała?... - Oho! Wże dawno, wże i koniaki pomerzły na czysto. Pohany moroz. - Często ona tak jeździ, biednieńka? - O czasto! Czut ne każdoho dnia. Tuży za mołodym panom, szczo tutki szczez. Neszczastnaja takaja dola. Stary borowy westchnął. - Boże chorony, żal i smutek. Taka młoda, urodna i ot co... nieszczęsna. Jej matka niedolę miała i dla niej niedola rośnie. - A nie wraca ona do Turzerogów? - Gde tam! Pan był w Wilczarach, tak prosył, tak prosył - to i słuchaty ne chocze. Sydyt z huwernantkoj w leśniczówce daj na zamczysko prijeżdżajet. - Gadają, że pani ze Smoczewa chora, panicz Jasio nie da sobie rady, naszą panienkę tam proszą, stara Smoczyńska lubi ją, daj chciałaby mieć przy sobie. Ale kto by jej nie lubił, gołąbkę tę naszą. Tylo znowu będą ją turbować, da męczyć... i popłakać swobodnie też nie dadzą. A pojedzie ona do Smoczewa?... Maj but tak, pani ze Smoczewa welme chorujet, a tamtaja panna, ich doczka, gadajut szczo za muż wyszła zahranyciu. Grześko mruknął z gniewem. - Tak ona za mężem, jak ja bojarom. Wołoczytsia za chłopcami taj chodi! Matka na mogiłę już patrzy, a donia bryka po świecie z paniczami. Tfu!... - Tak to i jest, sprawedlywe - odrzekł Hawryłko. - Tamta panna to praworna do chłopciw. Grześko zawołał nagle: - Pójdę na zamek, zobaczę, co ona biedneńka robi. Boże chorony! Stary ruszył na moczary, twarde teraz i zasypane zwałami śniegu. Szedł śladami Andzi i wkrótce ujrzał ją z daleka, siedzącą na pniu pod dębem, tym samym, który był świadkiem śmierci Andrzeja. Grześko, spostrzegłszy jej żałobną postać, usunął się dyskretnie za drzewa. Tarłówna siedziała cicho o dwa kroki od dębu i rękami ogarnąwszy kolana, patrzyła tępo w jasny, metalowy krzyż z czarną pasyjką, przykuty do drzewa. Sama go tu zawiesiła w jakiś czas po pogrzebie Andrzeja. Krzyżyk ten, pamiątka po matce, wisiał dotąd nad łóżkiem Andzi, niech teraz uświęci miejsce zgonu jej ukochanego. On tu wydał tchnienie ostatnie, tu rozbrzmiały krzykiem przedśmiertnym słowa jego, przed samym skonaniem wyszarpnięte z piersi, a wołające jej imię. Tu pożegnała oczy jego gasnące, takie drogie, takie jedyne. Tu poczuła w momencie straszliwym, jak głowa jego zwisa bezwładnie, tu ogarnął go mrok śmierci; serce bić przestało, zamilkł puls, twarz powlekła się sztywną, wapienną martwotą. Tu skonał Jędrek ukochany, żoną jego miała zostać, ale jej go zabrano, wydarto przemocą. To jej fatum! Kula zabijająca go, to tylko narzędzie ślepe jej losu. Tyle męki, niepewności, tyle walki poprzedziło krótkie minuty ich szczęścia. Po to, by ciosem morderczym zniszczyć je, rozwalić... Zamilkły brutalnie tony nokturnu, który w duszy rozlewał się nutą przesłodką, który do serca wprowadził szał upojeń niezgłębionych, który porywał całą istotę w przestworza zjawisk olśniewających. Zachwyt, urok prysł na drobne cząsteczki bezpowrotnie. Niesłychany szczyt szczęścia runął w przepaściste wyrwy żalu. Wszystko się skończyło. Pozostał smutek bezdenny, że stało się to mirażem. Czy mirażem?... Nie, to raczej fatum ocknięte trysnęło jadem, by zatruć szczęście. Istniała miłość wielka, silna i zdrowa jak sama młodość, która ją poczęła; miłość przepojona zapałem, posiadająca w sobie mnóstwo entuzjazmu i szału. Były w tym uczuciu atomy świętej mocy, zarodki poświęceń słodkich i wiary. Wszystkie te skarby królewskie zgruchotał okrutny cios nieszczęścia. Gdzież są ich idealne myśli, marzenia szczytne, wzniosłe, piękne horoskopy przyszłości z takim artyzmem malowane przez Andrzeja, którymi się ona upajała? Gdzie jest ten wszechmocny świat szczęścia?... Zdawał się być trwały jak natura i jak ona żywiołowy. Olbrzymi jak bór dębów potężnych, nie, jak ocean niezmierzony, a cudny niby gwiazda wieczorna, co subtelne, lecz jasne ma promienie, a upoisty jak wieczór lipcowy, zatopiony w zapachu lip rozkwitłych i w woni macierzanki. Potworny grad rzeczywistości nędznej zasypał te uroki, kawały lodu przybiły do ziemi ich szczęście tak obiecujące. I... nawet tęcza nadziei nie świeci. Zaległy chmury, ciężkie jak żelazo i trwają. Na horyzoncie jej życia już pozostaną. Duch jej nie upadł, nie zmalał, przeciwnie, wzrósł niebywale. Czuła jego skrzydła w mózgu swym: łopocą w nim, buntem kołaczą. Grad zimny, który obrócił wniwecz plony jej marzeń, który połamał, stratował złote kłosy uczuć młodzieńczych, nie zabił ducha, ale go zranił boleśnie. Rany jątrzyły, lecz duch wzmocnił się przez te blizny siłą dziwną i twórczą. Cios katowski natchnął go jakąś wielkością mistyczną i ona w nim króluje. Duch żyje i rośnie. Serce ocieka krwią zawodu i bólu. Serce to jedna rana, oplwane jest śliną trującą z paszczy nienasyconego nigdy fatum. Serce zdrętwiałe niby pod chloroformem żalu, że rozkwit swój krótki i cudowny już opłakuje, że płatki z kielicha kwiatu uczuć, z jego pąka prześwietnego zwiędły przed czasem. Serce płacze i skarży się, serce bije z trwogą przed życiem, boi się okaleczeń, czynionych w sposób wyrafinowany, złośliwy. Czy los jej stanie się dla niej katem?... Czy i nadal bujne zapały jej serca, o ile będą żywotne, los zawsze chwyci tragicznie, niby ręka komandora i buchnie je w przepaść grząską, w bagnisko nędzy, w utrapienie? Oto jest szczęście zrodzone z szału zachwytów. Szczęście poczęte w ekstazie duchowej, w pożodze uczuć serdecznych, co zagorzało łuną gorącą, świetlistą; łuną wiary, ufności, nadziei, entuzjazmu niewysłowionego, łuną palącą się jasno, ale wśród mroków, wśród nocy ciemnej, dla nich niewidzialnej. Łuna ta olśniewała ich blaskiem przepysznym, promieniowała jak gwiazda sturamienna i stubarwna, lecz nie przeczuła... krańca. Ten zaś nadszedł i zgasił zorzę rozpłomienioną. Wielkie kolisko blasków niebiańskich znikło bez śladu. Dokoła pustka, noc czarna, chmury stężałe ołowiem. - Nie. Ślad jest, ślad na całe życie pozostanie. Jest nim krwawa, ropiąca, z kroplami krwi wartkiej, spływającej w soplach karminowych, straszna rana w sercu. Spływające sople karminowe. Gdzie ja to widziałam? - myśli Andzia. Wtem spadło na nią przypomnienie snu. Tak, to było we śnie w Wilczarach, po owym pamiętnym dniu cudnym, gdy spotkali się oboje z Andrzejem w zagrodzie Grześka. Był to więc sen wróżebny? ...Szła wśród kwiatów, na łące, do kielicha purpurowego, który dla niej płonął szkarłatem... Tak, szła przez nadzieję do miłości ogromnej, do szczęścia, do Andrzeja. ...Zagradzały jej drogę bodziaki ostre i kłuły ją, raniły - ona szła... wytrwale. Przeszkadzał jej ojczym, bronił szczęścia, męczył duszę jej, targał serce - ona dążyła wytrwale do celu. ...I doszła. Piła zachłannie woń uroczą, niebiańską z purpur kielicha kwiatu. ...I została narzeczoną Andrzeja. Pochłonął ją czar rozkoszy nieznanej, otoczyła ją atmosfera szczęścia nieprzewidzianego. ...Kwiat purpury roztopił się, spływał kroplami karminu, została tylko krwawa plama na jej rękach. ...Andrzej, w zaraniu szczęśliwości niezmiernej skonał w jej oczach, słyszała jego ostatnie tchnienie i została jej tylko nicość, rozpacz w sercu krwią zlanym. Ta rana już pozostanie. Sen się sprawdził. Zapamiętała go dobrze i oto... spełniony. Teraz wstąpiła w pustkę szarą, głuchą. A chór śpiewaków anielskich?+ A rulon spadły ze skrzydeł hufca niebieskiego, który ona rozwinęła i czytała? Jakie też tam były wróżby? Tyle drobnych liter - zagadek i zakończenie. Miej Boga w sercu! Może to był wyrok na jej życie, karta jej przeznaczenia. ...Miej Boga w sercu. Czyli, że w Bogu szukaj pociechy, ukojenia, gdy srogi ból nawiedzać cię będzie. Niech ci wiara duszę zahartuje, by nie zrodził się w niej bunt. Tarłówna zadygotałaprzerażeniem. ...I to już na całe życie? Cóż jej pozostało bez Andrzeja? Prócz żalu, tragedii duchowej, smutku i żałoby... nic, nic więcej. Życie?... Mało je jeszcze zna, ale już wie, jak jest ciężkie. Mogło być promienne, ale może nie dla niej. Matka tak samo cierpiała, los jej był ciężki. Andzia rozumie teraz niedolę matki, była ona wszakże żoną Kościeszy. Może trapiła matkę nie tylko własna męka, lecz i przeczucie, że córka ją odziedziczy?... - Mamo, mamo, czemu tak źle żyć?... - Mamo, tyś na to pozwoliła? Płynęła cicha skarga z ust dziewczyny. Handzia szarpnęła się. Twarz schowała w dłoniach i szept cichy, modlitewny, pełen wymówek gorzkich wyrywał się z piersi udręczonej do Boga, do matki. A wspomnienia napływały chmurą, rosły prawie w wizję. Pogrzeb Andrzeja. Te chwile groźne, dzwony, jęk dzwonów, śpiewy, modły... Andrzej na katafalku, potem w kościele, wśród zieleni, płomyki świec... Pożegnanie się z nim... Ach, ten moment barbarzyński, zamykanie go na wieki, otwarty grób dla niego, w rodzinnych grobach Olelkowiczów... I ona to jednak przeżyła?... A przecież miała ciągle uczucie, że sama kona, że umarła, że to jej pogrzeb! Więc jednak żyje?... Zabrali jej go bezwzględnie ojcowie, pradziadowie jego, obok ojca swego spoczął, w podziemiach kościoła w Dubowej. Ona musiała się z nim rozstać, oderwano ją od grobu przemocą, ale oderwano na pół żywą. Konstanty Olelkowicz, stryj, prowadził ją, gdzie, nie pamięta, coś do niej mówił łagodnie, całował jej ręce.Tuliła ją do siebie jakaś starsza, poważna pani... Andzia słyszała słowa kojące, słowa dobre, macierzyńskie, ale jej ulgi nie przyniosły. Poważna pani nazwała ją córką, to była żona Konstantego Olelkowicza - powiedziała jej to panna Ewelina. Dużo tam było obcych ludzi, panów i pań, rodzina Andrzeja. ...Czy Andzia miała ich poznawać w takiej chwili? Byli Hadziewiczowie. Pamięta ich jak przez mgłę. Był i Jaś Smoczyński. Jego i Hadziewicza ujrzała pierwszy raz, jak nieśli Andrzeja zamkniętego w metalowym pudle, widziała z nimi Drohobyckiego i obcych panów. Administrator szedł z twarzą pełną grozy. Jan blady był jak płótno. Jakie są Prokopyszcze, Andzia wcale nie pamięta, Andrzeja tylko widziała i to, co go najbliżej otaczało. Kochano go tam bardzo. Zawodzenie służby, płacz chłopów, tyle żalu po nim zostało, tyle tęsknoty. Ocknęła się dopiero w Wilczarach, tu było bliżej od Prokopyszcz i tu ją ulokowano, gdyż podobno była chora. Ale i tego nie pamięta. Minęło z górą dwa miesiące. Odwiedzała już parokrotnie grób Andrzeja w Dubowej, lecz i tu, pod dębem, także jego grób, tu jest częściej i oswoić się nie może. Wyobraźnia jej nie jest zdolna objąć ogromu potwornego faktu, a choć go już zgłębiła, nie może się z nim pogodzić. ...Trzeba na to może całego życia? Zaszeleściło głośno w pobliżu. Andzia obejrzała się. Podchodził do niej Grześko. Rzekł głosem błagającym: - Bojarzynko, hołubko, już dosyć smutków, da płaczu. Zimno, mróz bierze jak w żelaza, pannuńcia zmarznie, a do domuszmat drogi. Prosił ją serdecznie, po ojcowsku. Zgodziła się. Powstała z pnia i przeżegnawszy się, uklękła na moment pod dębem z krótką modlitwą na ustach. Tak czyniła zawsze, odchodząc stąd. Wracali inną drogą, poza jeziorkiem. Grześko Andzię poinformował, że konie pomarzły i że kazał Hawryłkowi przyjechać dalej, dla rozgrzewki i czekać na głównym trakcie leśnym, dokąd oni dojdą piechotą, co także lepiej dla zdrowia bojarzynki. - Boże chorony, po takim długim siedzeniu trzeba się przejść a rozruszać, w sankach od razu wiatr by chwycił i źle, choroba pewna. Poszli przez moczary, białe i chrupkie od śniegu i mrozu, dotarli do lasu i zanurzyli się w jego otchłani. Grześko prowadził, Tarłówna postępowała za nim bez słowa. Gąszcze zwarte otoczyły ich zaśnieżoną barykadą. Jak fortece stały olbrzymy splątanych z sobą jodeł, połączonych śniegowymi arkadami. Gałęzie pojedynczue, usłane bielą, tworzyły niby krużganki, baszty i wieże zębate na potężnych zamczyskach. Grześko i Tarłówna nikli w ogromie boru, zakutego w mroźną biel. Majestatem tchnął las. - A czy, Boże chorony, nie zmęczy się bojarzynka takim spacerem?... - Nic mi nie będzie, Grześku, owszem, dobrze tak iść. - Kopno to tu nie jest, bo ja prowadzę dróżką, co zwierzyna wędruje, taki przesmyk w boru, to ich gościniec. O... ile tropów, wszystkiego tu dosyć szło. Tędy się niby nie chodzi, dla tej przyczyny, żeby zwierzaków nie strachać, ale za to równo jak na trakcie. Szli już z kwadrans. Grześkosię niepokoił, że wybrał za długą drogę. Wtem stanął, cofnął się w tył jakby z przestrachem. - A toż co??!... Andzia zdziwiona, wyprzedziła go i ujrzała tuż przed sobą czyjeś nogi stężałe, owiane śniegiem, wysunięte spod obwisłych gałęzi wielkiej jodły. - Co to jest? Jezus Maria! To człowiek zmarznięty! Może jeszcze żywy?... Ratujmy! Odchyliła gałąź i jęła rozkopywać śnieg gorączkowo, Grześko pomagał jej sapiąc. Rychło śnieg odwalili, rozmietli gałęziami. Andzia krzyknęła przeraźliwie. Oczom ich przedstawił się straszny widok. Leżał człowiek martwy, widocznie od dawna, były ślady rozkładu, ale mróz ściął ciało w lód, który osiadł gęsto w źrenicach, otwartych przerażeniem może w minucie skonu i na ustach wykrzywionych boleścią, z wyszczerzonymi zębami, pełnymi śniegu i lodu. Ubranie, same łachmany, zgnilizną zda się przesiąkłe, na nogach postoły z łyka. Twarz była jakby zmurszała, czy poszarpana, ubranie na piersiach i nogach również. Ciało, odkryte w paru miejscach i zmarznięte nosiło te same znamiona. Jednocześnie z krzykiem Andzi, Grześko zawołał głośno: - To Chwedźko!... Tarłówna poznała zwłoki i dreszcz przestrachu zabobonnego zatrząsł nią. - Chwedźko - powtórzyła ze zgrozą. Stali chwilę w osłupieniu. Nagle Grześko wziął Andzię za rękę, dziwnie nerwowo. - Chodźmy stąd, bojarzynko. Ot i ładną drogę wybrał. Nic tu po nas. Chodźmy żywo. Pchnął ją prawie naprzód, pobiegła, borowy ruszył za nią. Nie mówili do siebie nic długi czas, wreszcie Grześ mruknął: - Ot tak, wołokitę czort wziął. Swój swego zabrał... Dawno ja jego nie widział w boru... ostatni raz... przed obławą. Tarłówna drgnęła. Spojrzała groźnie na starego. - Przed jaką obławą?... - A ot przed tą... nieszczęsną na Temnym Hradzie. - Jak to!? Tam... wtedy był Chwedźko? - Ej bojarzynko, żeby ja jego tam widział, to już... Strach gadać!... Albo mnie byłaby śmierć albo... komuś innemu. - Co wy mówicie? - Nie strachajcie się pannuńciu. Ja Chwedźka widział wieczorem przed obławą, w uroczysku pod wołkiem, ale tędy co on szedł... można i na Temnyj Hrad - on w tamtą stronę wołoczyłsia. - Grześku, ja nic nie rozumiem! Co wy mówicie? - Boże chorony, bo to... parszywa wołokita była, pannuńciu. To niesamowity, pohany, samego biesa kum. To zmora była, bestia, pluhawiec. - Nie klnijcie, Grześku, przecie on już nie żyje. Czy on zamarzł? - Ot jeszcze by! On by zamarzł! Przyszło jemu na taki sam koniec hadki, jak i jego życie było. Jak żył tak i zdechł. Już go i wilki widno naruszyły, widziała bojarzynka, ale takiej korzemiachy lucyperskiej to i wilk nie dokończy. Ścierwo taj chodi! - Ach Boże! Więc go wilki szarpały?... ale z czego umarł? Może ludzi przysłać, może go pochować? Stary oburzył się. - Tfu! Boże chorony, niech bojarzynka tak nie turbuje się. On nie umarł, ale zdechł i nie sam. Jego ktoś zabił. - Zabił?... Za co?... Kto?... - Trzeba pytać tego, co to zrobił, za co. A kto?... Boże chorony!... - Grześku! Wy coś wiecie, tak dziwnie mówicie. - Ot, bojarzynko... Bóg to wie najlepiej, co się na świecie wyrabia. A ja wiem tyle, że widział Chwedźka wieczorem przed obławą, lazło to wszarstwo przez suche paprocie w stronę na wielki las... toż tam i Temnyj Hrad. Potem już ja jego nie widział więcej, aż teraz... zabity leży, blisko Hradu i dawno zabity... dwa miesiące pewnie jak już leży, toć znać dobrze, a to zima... nie lato. Zaległa cisza. Andzia szła wolno, nogi jej ciężyły. Jakieś myśli przerażające błąkały się w jej głowie, nie chciała ich związać w całość zrozumiałą. Lęk ją dławił, strach przemożny włosy podnosił na głowie. Nie mogła słowa przemówić. Grześko znowu rzekł głosem ponurym: - Strzelać to on umiał zdrowo, parszywiec, ja wiem, a i rucznicę czasem nosił, dobra nawet. Skąd ją miał, licho wie, ale to dziw, co teraz jej przy nim nie ma? Wilki nie zjedli żelaza... Dla takiego, jak Chwedźko, człowiek czy zwierz... to jedno. Musi on... na Temnym Hradzie był... w ruinach... Taki sam spróchniały zawsze jak i mury... Kto zobaczy?... Szukali... szukali... i ja szukał w piętnaście minut po strzale. Daleko już można być przez tyle czasu, jak komu pilno. Zamęt, gwałt, nikt nie uważał. Wszyscy rozum postradali, tylko on pewnie nie. Kula z murów... ot tobie na! Mury strzeliły?!... Boże chorony! a taka kula stamtąd wyszła. Fedor tyż to samo mówi. Każe, w tamtą stronę, do zamczyska pan był odwrócony, do dzików strzelał, a tu z murów... śmierć. Chryste Boże! Znowu milczenie posępne. Tarłówna w miarę słów Grześka przyspieszała kroku. Robił się wieczór, ją zaś gnał paniczny lęk, chciała uciec z tego boru i... od słów Grzesia. Wżerały się w jej mózg z natrętną, niczym nie zwalczoną mocą, budziły świtanie straszne w jej umyśle skołatanym, budziły świadomość, coraz wyraźniejszą, że wypadek tragiczny nie był wypadkiem. Borowy mruczał jeszcze. - Swój swego znajdzie. Wiadomo. Od Chwedźka ludzie uciekali, a ot i nie wszyscy. Choć taki pohaniec, a miał łaski. Czasem i czartowski syn przyda się... Ojoj, czemu nie!... Jak komu w duszy sumienie wystygnie, to taki diabeł niesamowity w sam raz wierny sługa. A już do wszystkiego taki. Boże chorony! Kiedy już niepotrzebny... idy do czorta skąd pryszoł!... Ot tobi za służbę nagroda... Tak bywa, ile że czasem taki druh potem robi się niebezpieczny. Lepiej w łeb takiego i spokój... cicho sza, taj chodi! Tarłówna pędem wybiegła na szeroką drogę leśną i ujrzała sanki swoje o kilkanaście kroków. Zdyszana była, blada, przejęta do głębi duszy tym, co słyszała, co się teraz uplastyczniło w umyśle, który od dwóch miesięcy, prócz rozpaczy, docierał, błądził, szukał. Andzia w podnieceniu gorączkowym zwróciła się do Grześka i rzekła prędko, jakby nic poprzednio nie słysząc od niego: - Może on się sam zabił? Stary popatrzył na nią zdumiony. - Może? - zamruczał. - Śladu nijakiego, zatarte, czysto, hładko, ni widu, ni słychu... Lucyperska robota... Przepadło! Andzia odczuła ironię i gorycz w głosie starego. Wskoczyła na sanki. - Siadajcie Grześku, podwiozę. Konie ruszyły. Stary borowy kiwał głową żałośnie. - I on... jasny pan, tak samo mnie zapraszał raz, przed obławą. A teraz gdzie on?... Biednieńki!... Starzec objął rękami głowę ruchem desperackim. - Boże, Boże, Boże! - wyło w duszy Tarłówny. Ciężar jej wzmógł się, ból jeszcze spotężniał.